Von Willebrand factor (VWF) is a glycoprotein circulating in plasma as a series of multimers ranging in size from about 500 to 20,000 kD. Multimeric forms of VWF are composed of 250 kD polypeptide subunits linked together by disulfide bonds. VWF mediates initial platelet adhesion to the sub-endothelium of the damaged vessel wall. Only the larger multimers exhibit hemostatic activity. It is assumed that endothelial cells secrete large polymeric forms of VWF and those forms of VWF which have a low molecular weight (low molecular weight VWF) arise from proteolytic cleavage. The multimers having large molecular masses are stored in the Weibel-Pallade bodies of endothelial cells and liberated upon stimulation.
VWF is synthesized by endothelial cells and megakaryocytes as prepro-VWF that consists to a large extent of repeated domains. Upon cleavage of the signal peptide, pro-VWF dimerizes through disulfide linkages at its C-terminal region. The dimers serve as protomers for multimerization, which is governed by disulfide linkages between the free end termini. The assembly to multimers is followed by the proteolytic removal of the propeptide sequence (Leyte et al., Biochem. J. 274 (1991), 257-261).
The primary translation product predicted from the cloned cDNA of VWF is a 2813-residue precursor polypeptide (prepro-VWF). The prepro-VWF consists of a 22 amino acid signal peptide and a 741 amino acid propeptide, with the mature VWF comprising 2050 amino acids (Ruggeri Z. A., and Ware, J., FASEB J., 308-316 (1993)).
Defects in VWF are causal to Von Willebrand disease (VWD), which is characterized by a more or less pronounced bleeding phenotype. VWD type 3 is the most severe form in which VWF is completely missing, and VWD type 1 relates to a quantitative loss of VWF and its phenotype can be very mild. VWD type 2 relates to qualitative defects of VWF and can be as severe as VWD type 3. VWD type 2 has many sub forms, some being associated with the loss or the decrease of high molecular weight multimers. Von Willebrand syndrome type 2a (VWS-2A) is characterized by a loss of both intermediate and large multimers. VWS-2B is characterized by a loss of highest-molecular-weight multimers. Other diseases and disorders related to VWF are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,531,577, 7,166,709, and European Patent Application No. 04380188.5, describe plasma-derived VWF formulations. However, in addition to quantity and purity issues with plasma-derived VWF, there is also a risk of blood-born pathogens (e.g., viruses and Variant Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (vCJD). Further, VWF is known to form aggregates during stress conditions.
Thus there exists a need in the art to develop a stable pharmaceutical formulation comprising recombinant VWF.